Smash Bros shorts
by Formerly BM Jr
Summary: A collection of short stories and poems based off of the super smash bros universe, set in different eras of the game, and starring various characters.
1. A Fight for hope

What is the point of this continued struggle? Our fight against one another with no beginning or end in this fight for dominion.

Nothing awaits us at the end of this road, merely the final destination, and with it, our ultimate end.

There is no glory to be had from this adventure, no reward awaiting us at the end of the journey, simply a hollow and fleeting feeling of success, success at the cost of those around us, our fellow brothers-and-sisters in arms, of whom we choose to fight amongst.

For what, to be the best there is? No, that is merely a fool's reason to fight, and what the shadowy puppeteer wants us to believe.

And what becomes of us once we have achieved victory? Naught but darkness, until the next time this struggle begins, and once more we are put to war against one another.

But, I will continue to fight, I will play the gods games for now, as with every fleeting victory I see a small light at the end of the tunnel, a lone hope for the future.

That the next time this struggle ends, it will be the last.

Thus I continue to fight, a fight to survive, a fight to end the cycle, a fight to release us all from this tyrannical cycle of death and destruction.

A fight for hope.

-Samus Aran, bounty hunter.


	2. The War goes on

The War goes on (SSBB)

How long had they been fighting for? How many primids, how many of their own allies had they defeated in what felt like an eternity?

It seemed never-ending, the waves upon waves of dark creatures, intent on ending them, stopping whatever progress they hoped to make.

Their forces were scattered across the globe, after the attack on the stadium everyone had been forced to flee in separate directions, most just lucky enough to escape the blast radius, which is more than could be said for the spectators, many hadn't made it.

He himself had been on an incredibly unlucky streak, getting launched out of the stadium by a surprise attack, landing in the clouds, and immediately being set upon by a venerable army of these dark bug creatures, primids as Pit called them.

Fighting their way out of the clouds had seemingly been the easy part, as even once they were away, their journey had not been in any way easy.

Then they had ran across Link and Yoshi, and he lost his head, engaging in combat against his companion of generations, though this link was not the one he knew previously, yet another incarnation summoned to this fight, but he was still the same man inside that he had gotten to know so many years previously.

He worried about the princess almost daily, along with the rest of their allies, of whom they had only limited information on.

But they had to forge onward, if only for the chance to stop whatever madman thought to challenge the super smash brothers, and risk destroying the world in the process.

Then came the great brawl, and the subsequent reunion in that blasted canyon.

As the stories came together, everyone was rather surprised at what each had gone through over the last few weeks (as Samus announced uninterested).

The subspace emissary had captured donkey Kong and Pikachu, and the small mouse had been forced into work as a conductor for their machines. The princesses had been kidnapped and locked up aboard the battleship halberd, rescued by a mysterious mercenary calling himself "snake".

The ice climbers seemed to have one of the more interesting stories, They had ran across many new allies, including the enigmatic meta-knight and Lucario, a pair of new warriors from parts unknown.

That was the previous day, and now they were taking a day off to relax before the final battle began, as the isle of the ancients loomed in the distance, a crackling ball of dark energy sitting ominously like a black sun, willing them towards it.

The children had at least been in high spirits, trying hard to lighten the mood in the campgrounds for the older smashers, and had even managed to talk link into playing his ocarina for them.

But he knew, tomorrow there would be no laughter, no joy on those children's faces, only steadfast determination in the face of unknown evil.

Tomorrow the war would go on, and they would have to be ready to meet it, or else they may not survive.

-Mario Mario, Plumber, Hero


	3. requiem of a climber

A.N: this chapter was inspired by and is dedicated to Owen96, thanks for offering a great suggestion for a short.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

We are simple people; we live in a log house at the foot of the infinite glacier, climb the mountain occasionally to retrieve the vegetables that condors, polar bears and Topi steal for the village below, and were invited to the melee tournament on a whim of the master hand.

But really, when are any of our lives so simple as that. To understand what we mean, we had better go back a ways, to when nana and me were just kids.

Our parents of course, were ice climbers, just like we turned out, and would travel the universe in search of new mountains to conquer; they always looked for a challenge.

Once we were born, they had to settle down, but that didn't stop them from beginning to teach us everything that they knew from their glory days, and soon we were as prepared as we could to become the second generation of ice climbers.

They had taught us about teamwork, about dire situations, all about protecting ourselves and those close to us worth protecting, but most of all, they taught us to rely on each other, explaining that by working together, we would be able to conquer any mountain or creature.

Of course, then came the accident, a day that I don't think we've really moved past yet.

We had been out that day, gathering food, while our parents were climbing the mountain to collect a fresh shipment of vegetables in the village on the other side.

They hadn't heard though, that there had been an increase in polar bear activity recently, and the warnings to not scale the mountain.

Of course we grieved for them, but I knew that I had to be strong for the both of us, to become the adult that our parents would have wanted us to become, and eventually the hurting dulled, and we found new determination, and a goal.

We wanted to be better than our parents had ever been, to climb the highest mountain there was, right in our own backyard.

The infinite glacier was just that, infinite, even if you looked up, all you would see was the icy White Mountain piercing the clouds, and stretching up into the heavens.

It was the only mountain our parents hadn't been willing to let us practice on, because it was intended to be our final test.

Our first attempt had gone only as well as we'd expected. The first few miles were easily scaled, but as we moved further, we encountered more and more Topi, until finally we were forced to turn back, or risk our lives.

The second attempt did not go that much better, we managed to beat back the topi, but were quickly overwhelmed by a polar bear, and only just managed to escape with our lives.

Our third attempt has yet to happen, as we only recently got this invitation to a tournament in a far away place, apparently hosted by a mysterious being called the "master hand".

I can tell that nana is nervous about this, but I'm confident in our abilities, and I think that it will be good for us, since we need to recover from our last attempt at climbing the mountain.

Hopefully we can win this tournament, and with our new experience, conquer the mountain.

Wish us luck.

-Popo, Ice Climber

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

This one came a bit harder than the last two, and I did it in a different style, but I hope that it's satisfactory.

The next one should be out tomorrow, or at least by the end of the week, since these are much easier to work on than full chapters.

Till then, goodbye all.


	4. MOnsters

A.N: Behold, inspiration strikes, and you get a second chapter on the same day.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Happy. He was always trying to be.

Joy. To be found in everything.

Adventure. He craved it more than anything (except fruit).

The life of a Yoshi was a simple thing. They ate food, they hatched their young, and they enjoyed life to the fullest always.

With only the occasional break in the monotony of their lives, like babies falling from the sky, and the kidnapping of their beloved tree, everything was wonderful when you were a Yoshi.

Or at least they tried to make it seem that way.

Yoshi had seen battle already. When Bowser invaded their island, he stepped forward with his brothers, and the Mario brothers, to fight him and his children away.

When the call went out for great heroes to gather for a battle, He was more than eager to attend, wanting to prove himself as one of the best.

What he found strained his entire meaning of life.

Yoshi's were not fighters, at least, not naturally. They could very well defend themselves, they could fight off the occasional and few predator, but they were a peaceful race at heart, never looking to fight over territory, content to just stay out of the bloodshed and eat until they grew old.

But this tournament, it was a fight to survive, and all he could do was watch and try not to be the next to fall.

They had finally reached a small reprieve in the fighting, and Yoshi immediately took the chance to recover, completely exhausted from being thrown right into a situation that he was just not made for.

This day alone he had seen his old brothers in arms, an elf in green with a stinging blade, and the most horrifying, a machine that seemed only made to destroy, and he was almost ready to burst into tears at what he'd done.

He'd fought, he'd nearly killed, and just so he would not be killed himself.

It was everything that a Yoshi was not.

And it's what he thought he was becoming.

A monster.


	5. When would it end

Here they went again, off into another pointless battle, wait, no not entirely pointless, but definitely without one for the avatars themselves.

All he knew of these so-called avatars are what Mario and Luigi talked about, these ghost like creatures from another universe, with the ability to see and control their actions through magical devices called "controllers".

It was a far cry from his land, where monsters could be felled by a blade, but it wasn't even the tip of the proverbial iceberg to what he'd been thrown into when this all began.

In the beginning there had only been the twelve, a group of heroes, chosen to compete against one another in a life-or-death tournament, with the winner given the supposed "honor" of fighting the master hand, a being of unparallel power, in a final battle that in the end, turned out to be the deciding factor of whether they would ever see their homes again.

They of course won, but at a great cost. When they each returned to their worlds they felt different, some became jaded, others were greatly tired, but they were more than happy that it was all over.

Unfortunately, the horrors had only begun, when a year later they were called back to this new universe by the same monster that had brought them together and altered their lives so much.

A tournament, the Melee tournament, the second incarnation of this life-or-death battle hosted by the master hand, only this time more people were "invited" to attend.

It was a bloodbath, far beyond anything he had seen when fighting the Gerudo king, who was also in attendance, to his horror. The cursed man had been brought back from the sacred realm by powerful dark magicks.

But even when the tournament was over, they were not allowed to return to their worlds, for the master hand had one final trick up his nonexistent sleeve.

With the combined powers of the hands, they had anchored their warrior's souls to the universe, forbidding them from returning to their worlds until their trials were complete.

They had explained the ultimatum quite clearly, but even thinking about it once more in his head, all he could do was hold his forehead in dismay.

Trophies you see, were what truly anchored them to this world and in order for them to be released from this eternal torment, they could only wait.

Wait for these avatars or "players" to collect every trophy in the universe, which included trophies of them, and some with near impossible objectives to complete.

This player though, did not control the game for the sake of collecting the trophies, no, it seemed that they were more focused on the fighting aspect, and as such, spent much of their time forming these "melee", a four man battle royale to be the last one standing.

He could not even recall just how many times now he had faced his fellow smashers, as they finally decided to call themselves, in these battles, and how often his heart had clenched with dismay when he had to fight with someone he called a brother in arms.

Mario, Luigi, Fox, even the fair princesses Peach and his beloved Zelda were forced to attack him, and likewise taste his blade, in this endless torment.

It was all he could do to keep himself going as the days grew into weeks, fortnights seemed to pass at an instant, and only one question plagued his thoughts night after night.

When would it end?

-Link, Hero of Hyrule


	6. Author's notes 1

Hey guys, sage here, and thank you first off, for all the reads and the occasional review so far, I've been seeing a lot of positive response to this series so far, and that makes me really happy.

Now, this is just a small intermission in the action, to clear up some things I feel need to be addressed now.

Will there be another after ten chapters? perhaps, depending on how reviews come in, and how many new questions I can think up between now and then.

Most importantly is the matter of updates. So far I've been managing pretty good at about an update a day, but I cannot promise I'll be able to keep up with that forever, especially since most of these chapters come from spur of the moment inspiration.

I will, of course do my best to get new shorts up as often as possible, but I don't know how long they will keep coming to me so quickly, and thus updates might slow down a bit to one every couple days.

Second, most of the chapters I've released so far have been rather dark, as I've seen mentioned in the comments, and yes, I'm aware of that.

The matter is, so far, only dark concepts have come to mind.

The chapters will cheer up from time to time, and there may even be the oddly humorous chapter once in a while, but as stated above, these are coming out from inspiration, so the theme of the chapter is also very random.

With that said, I would like to write a few more cheerful chapters from time to time, and I'm planning on doing just that shortly, so yay, triple update day.

Another question that may have come to mind to some of you is the matter of re-using characters for additional chapters.

Yes.

I won't restrict myself to only using a character once, especially since if I did, then I would only be able to write about 40 chapters (I believe that's how many super smash brothers characters exist at this point in time (pre smash bros universe release) give or take for additional authors note chapters.

I believe that's everything for now, but if you do feel there are some unanswered questions, feel free to send me a message and I will get back to you in another author's note in a few chapters, after the second batch of shorts and one-shots.

Until then, I do hope that you are all enjoying this series as much as I'm enjoying writing these chapters, and that you will be patient with me, since I'm not too well knows for my consistency.

But that has yet to really be a problem, so until then, goodbye all.


	7. Dreams of a prince

A.N: This chapter depicts some concepts that may be uncomforting for some readers. Reader discretion is advised.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

They had remained together for a while, battling beside one another, fighting for their lives together, but though his eyes should have remained on the army of dark creatures, he could not help but allow them to wander away to his companion, and then the feelings began anew.

It was silly for him to grow such a childish infatuation, he was a prince, as well as a trained swordsman, and he knew that he should keep focused on the battle.

But he truly did not want to always think about battle.

They had found the others, banded together and fought their way into the heart of subspace, slaying monster after unerring monster.

Though he believed that his eyes would wander way, blaming the lack of interactions with others to his wandering gaze, he was almost disappointed when he found his focus remained.

The women were beautiful on their own, truly he could admit that as he admired them from afar, but always his attention would be pulled back to his original target.

Besides, each had a significant other out there that would fight for them for eternity already, and he did not want to intrude.

Mario and the princess fit hand in hand, he was her knight, and she his queen, and nothing could possibly keep them apart for long.

Link and Zelda were childhood friends turned lovers, He fought with ferocity in her name, and she would dress any would gained from him, also willing to fight side by side with him when the time came.

Samus, though not a princess, did not realize the attention she garnered from many of the others, Both Captain Falcon and Snake interested in her attention.

The problem for both men was that she was a warrior, and did not want any man standing up for her, more interested in fighting her own battles, and far from interested in settling down with anyone.

Oftentimes at night, he wondered if he was at all worthy of the interest of his target of affection, if they looked upon each other in the same way, or if it was merely a dream to have those feelings returned.

No matter though, he would continue to fight alongside them, His honor would not allow otherwise, and he was content to watch from afar and share in the joys of battle.

For Ike, he would do anything.

-Lord Marth, Altean Prince

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Yes, I did it, this is the first of the non-drama/dark stories, and it was a hopeless fluff between two make characters.

I will admit it, Marth X Ike is an adorable concept, and I would also ship Marth X Roy if given half a chance.

Leave your complaints at the door please.


	8. what I'm made of

She could easily live without it all, you know. The fame, the servants, the kingdom, it meant nothing to her, just titles and empty gifts.

Her dreams were beyond anything she could hope for, all things that her majordomo would admit to being very un-princess-like, and nothing she should even be considering.

She personally thought that he was a dunderhead, for lack of a more crude description, years of etiquette classes forbidding her from using those choice words.

But honestly she dreamed of something more than this, sitting in front of needy peasants, listening to their problems, and having to help everyone, without getting any help herself. It was a nightmare to a free-spirited girl like her.

But it was all that she knew.

Born into a family of nobles and lords, she was trained almost from birth all about what she would be when she grew up, queen of the kingdom, leader of her people, the shining light of hope for everyone.

God but how she hated when people chanted her name.

Princess daisy didn't have to deal with these things, she thought wryly, no, that girl got to do everything she was told were beneath her, like adventuring, racing, fighting. She had heard rumors that she'd gone clubbing with some of her servants, and started a large bar fight, which she come out on top of.

But not her, no, even attempting to leave the castle would only result in a sharp reprimand and lecture about her duties once more, nothing she cared to listen to, just nodding her head through them every time until she could make her next attempt at escaping from this life she lived.

Then came this mysterious invitation, and finally she thought she'd found a way out.

Of course toadsworth forbade it, saying it was barbaric, juvenile, Neanderthal, but she still wanted to attend.

So she pulled out the only card she knew would allow her overbearing lifelong friend to allow her to attend.

She claimed that the Mario brothers would be there to protect her, lying right through her teeth at the time, Unaware that they had previously attended another of these tournaments without her knowledge.

It took a bit of time and a lot of begging, but finally she managed to get toadsworth to relent somewhat, and say that she could at least go and see the tournament, but she was forbidden from competing in it, of course.

Like she would listen to the 80 year old fungus that had probably never had any fun in his life, always working for the royal family since the day he was born.

So here she was, about to enter the portal to another world, Mario and Luigi flanking her on either side, and Yoshi standing behind them, that ever-loving grin upon his face, which could only help to raise her own spirits up further.

She had managed to change out of her dress shortly after leaving the castle, but before meeting up with the Mario brothers, and now wore a creamy pink tank top and a pair of mauve shorts, as well as a pair of running shoes, and she was more than giddy to get started.

She was going to show everyone what she was made of, and that you don't mess with the real princess Peach.

-Princess Peach toadstool, ruler-to-be

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Yeah, sorry there wasn't an update yesterday guys, but I just didn't find any inspiration for a new chapter.

Today was better, hey, why not have princess peach be a tomboyish princess forced into acting like she does in the games, but hiding a real fiery spirit underneath.

Tell me what you think guys, and if you have any short stories or characters you'd like to see next, feel free to leave me a suggestion, and you may just see it for the next chapter.

Until then, bye everyone!


	9. We're gonna have fun with this thing

The life of a mercenary wasn't an easy one, you constantly had to fight to survive, to keep yourself fed, to keep yourself alive, to snuff the other guy out before he could do the same to you.

He loved it. The thrill of battle, the life-or-death situations in every dogfight, the chance that the next time he left that hanger it would be his last.

He'd been doing it for years, and by now it felt like the only thing he could do in his life.

There were rivals, pilots of equal or far better skills that he dreamed of defeating, out flying and shooting down, and some he had already accomplished.

Others though, he would never get the chance to, such as the case with the infamous James Mcloud, the greatest pilot the lylat system would probably ever see, barring his son, who he'd flown against several times previously.

Being a mercenary also meant relying on your teammates, and bailing them out when needed, and it was something that he really took to heart. If He didn't have Leon or Panther flying by his side into battle, he very much doubted he would have gotten so far in life.

Many people would call him a cold-hearted outlaw, a creature of the worst cut, a ruffian that deserved everything he got. Sometimes he would even hear these things just passing by someone on the streets.

But he didn't care, flying was his life, and if living as an outcast let him do what he loved, then he would do anything, kill anyone, to get to do it for one more day.

Sure, he could have joined the cornerian army when he was younger, but being born a street-rat didn't really qualify you for the most prestigious flight school in the system, and he didn't have the means to go to another system, or another planet, to learn how to fly.

So he taught himself instead, Practiced intricate moves, crashed a few times, got some injuries, built up his strength, and then set out on his own, to make a name for himself.

He succeeded beyond even his own expectations, and when the great lord andross called for his help, with a hefty paycheck waiting for him, it was all he could do to try and do his best.

Those were the darkest hours of his life, flying with those half-rate idiots Pigma and Andrew, barely able to fly, and easy targets for any self-respecting pilot, he nearly shot them down himself just for how bad they were, and constantly wondered just how a fool like Pigma had ever had the creds to fly with a legend like Mcloud.

They were behind him though, James' son had shot down Pigma after his weak mind was taken over by those aparoid things, and Andrew got himself blasted down by a stupid alien butterfly.

Good riddance to the both of them, he thought.

Now he was being offered a hefty paycheck to take part and win some kind of tournament in a different universe, and no matter what he couldn't refuse it.

He wasn't much of a hand-to-hand fighter, but he had strength and cunning on his side in spades, and He knew that could help him beat any foe, no matter the experience they had.

As he flew towards the portal that would take him to his next job, all he could think to himself was.

We're gonna have fun with this thing.

-Wolf o' Donnell, leader of Star Wolf


	10. say my name

HEY EVERYONE! I am so pleased to announce that along with this being the official tenth (9) chapter, we are already nearly at 100 unique readers.

Before you ask, yes this is a big deal to me, and if you have to ask why you don't know me and my history that well.

But you will learn, oh yes you will learn.

As of last check prior to writing this chapter, we stand at a solid 92 unique readers, and I'm proud of that fact.

Anyways, I had some trouble deciding on the character to focus this chapter on, but quickly decided to focus on an idea from the previous day.

Thus I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter profusely.

Bye!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Falcon paunch!

The noise echoed, it instilled fear into the hearts of men, silenced children with it's sound, and the poise of it alone made people look on in awe.

But it wasn't just those things that made up the being of the great Captain falcon.

He was also courageous, brave, and humble, all things that women looked for in a great man.

But…even after so many years among them, Falcon had yet to garner the attention of the one woman that continued to shun his interest, and thus, only intrigued him more.

Captain falcon wasn't a ladies man; he was a ladies master, confident that he could get any woman that he so chose to chase after.

Except the aforementioned bounty huntress, who threatened him on an almost daily basis for even casual conversation.

Back in the humble but lawless streets of mute city, He was heralded as a champion, the greatest racer ever heard of, adored by hundreds for his hand in defeated the death shadow, and putting down unwelcome rogue's like Goroh and Zora.

But here he was just another man, another fighter in this tournament, no better or worse than any other, and he could honestly say he hated it.

He was Captain Falcon, and Captain Falcon was above all of them, except for one.

A familiar blue-quilled hedgehog seemed to remain his only competition amongst the warriors, someone able to rival him in speed and strength, as well as attitude.

While he would admit Samus was more than a match for him in normal fights, he could easily outpace her 99 out of 100 times over, and wasn't afraid to flaunt his talent, unlike the bounty hunter.

This may have been why Captain Falcon was so disliked by his peers, and they tended to avoid his awesomeness.

Even the ever patient super Mario could not stand the might of Captain Falcon for too long, for his blaze of glory was overpowering to even normal men and plumbers.

Nothing could hold him back, he was the great captain falcon.

And he was going to make everyone know it.


	11. Cold as ice

He couldn't believe that he was doing this. Sure he was hurting for money pretty badly, but entering a fighting tournament, that wasn't somewhere he'd ever seen himself getting into.

Making sure his armor was tightened up, he began to go over the last few months, and how he'd been roped into such a stupid plan.

Of course the guild had contacted him, aware that he was hurting for money, and saw this as a chance to get some easy work from one of their better-trained hunters.

For a while now they had been receiving vague reports of some form of tournament being held in a far of star system, and that apparently one of their own hunters was entered into it, but had been quite tight-lipped about information, but that wasn't anything new from this specific hunter.

Thus, with curiosity peaked, and luckily an invitation ordered to be given to one of their top ranks, they had an easy way to slip in one of their own, and hopefully garner a bit of information away as well as perhaps the large cash prize that all participants coveted so.

Unsure at first of entering a tournament, especially since he was more a hit and run hunter, they had managed to talk him into it with mentions of information he'd been seeking for a while, and the promise that their next big hunt would immediately have his name at the top of the roster.

Thus He could only agree, and now here he was, floating in space, getting himself as geared up and psyched out for this, as he would probably ever get.

Many might call him cocky, but that was more to hide nerves, something his fellow hunters most likely would agree with when it came to a big job.

Looking over at his trophy wall, his eyes were immediately drawn to the arm of a particularly violent space pirate general he'd taken down on site, bringing a grin to his face.

A hard battle indeed, but just like this tournament, he would succeed where others might fail.

If it also meant a chance to meet his hunter rival, more the better for him, especially since he had been starving for a chance to go toe-to-toe with the most famous bounty hunter in the quadrant.

Sometimes he did wonder if some of those stories were drawn out and made overdramatic, since he seriously doubted some of the things he'd heard, others only made him hunger to face her even more, and soon he would receive his chance.

One final check to his armor, and then he flipped himself into his seat, and began to set the navigation for the portal the guild had stated would take him to the host planet.

Grinning beneath his visor, he looked out into the dead of space with only one goal.

"Samus Aran, let's see what you're made of."

-Rundas, Hunter of Phrygis

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

You are all probably asking what this is, right? This would be one of mine, one of my few I might add, hopes for new characters that will be appearing in the upcoming super smash brothers 4 title.

Yes I have others; will you be seeing them prior to the release? You might yet before the release of the next game in the smash bros series.

Why not Ridley you might ask, and if you could see my tirades on the subject, you would probably regret you asked.

To summarize my points, he's a gargantuan lizard dinosaur dragon creature, and he already appeared in brawl as a boss, twice I might add, so I think they need to give the spotlight to a true fan favorite character, and I think Rundas is that character.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this one as well, and that I'll have the next one out sooner rather than later, so bye for now everyone, see you next time.


	12. update

A.N: Hey guys, listen, sorry about the lack of any updates recently. To be honest, there hasn't been any inspiration recently for a new character, plus I just recently got both Final Fantasy 13 and Sonic Generations, plus Patch 5.2 was just released, so I've been incredibly distracted by everything.

I'll try to think of something new soon, promise, and hey, if there are any characters you'd really like to see next, feel free to leave a suggestion in a review.

Bye for now everyone.


End file.
